ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The USC-TCORS Administrative Core (AC) will be structured to ensure the Center's component elements coa- lesce, optimally apply our Center-wide integrative theme, and advance the goals of the national network of TCORSs and FDA/NIH's tobacco regulatory science program. Leveraging a strong base of existing resources and programs developed during the current funding period, over the 2018-2023 period, the AC will provide and connect USC-TCORS members with the essential resources specifically tailored to ensure the Center's suc- cess in research and career development. Through specific operational goals and leadership, the AC will be responsible for structuring, initiating, maintaining, and coordinating Center-wide operations to ensure all as- pects of the Center are positioned to further the Center's overall aims. The AC will be led in a Multiple PI struc- ture by TCORS PIs Pentz and Leventhal. Samet and Baezconde-Garbanati will serve as Co-Investigators to assist with a leadership transition plan and coordinate activities with the TCORS Community Advisory Board, respectively. Chou will provide methodological consultation to investigators across the Center. The AC's spe- cific aims are to: Aim 1. Enhance our existing administrative structure and management plan with clear lead- ership and oversight to guide the Center progress towards achieving its objectives by providing: (1a) Mecha- nisms for communication, interaction, and collaboration within USC-TCORS; (1b) Cross-cutting research and career development support services to aid with methodological, data processing, measurement, analysis, IT, and participant assessment to all members; (1c) Program evaluation and assurance of quality and adherence to the scope of the regulatory authority of the FDA Center for Tobacco Products; (1d) Methods to enhance ac- tively dissemination and sharing of research, data and resources. Aim 2. Implement a Rapid Response Pro- ject (RRP) program that includes mechanisms for: (2a) Soliciting, assessing, and prioritizing RRP proposals; (2b) Optimal leveraging of the specific expertise and capabilities of USC-TCORS to ensure capacity to respond to yearly RRP calls on a diversity of topics; and (2c) Monitoring and reporting RRP progress. By accomplishing these aims, the USC-TCORS AC will provide critical infrastructure to advance the Center's scientific and ca- reer development goals as well as facilitate integration with the national tobacco regulatory science network, including partners at FDA, NIH, and other TCORSs.